The Gift
by pandamwuchan
Summary: ini kisah tentang persahabatan indah dimana janji bukanlah segalanya/"Hei, Cagalli. Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu?"/"Sudah kukatakan, jangan berjanji jika tidak bisa menepatinya." Athrun tertawa pelan dan menarik sebuah kursi yang berada di dekatnya/ Di dunia ini... Hanya ada satu persahabatan yang abadi./oneshoot/special KiraCaga Birthday.


Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED by Sunrise

**Warning: **Typo, OOC, alur maju-mundur, kecepatan, membingungkan, |special KiraCaga birthday| :) oneshoot.

* * *

**THE GIFT**

**.**

**.**

**By. PandamwuChan**

**(-_-)/\(-_-)**

_"Hei, Cagalli. Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu?"_

_"Aku tidak butuh sebuah hadiah mewah. Aku hanya menginginkan satu hal."_

_"Apa itu?"_

_Cagalli tersenyum melihat seorang pria tampan yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya._

_"Aku rasa, kau sudah mengetahuinya."_

**(-_-)**

18 May 2013

Tuk... Tuk... Tuk...

Dengan terpaksa seorang pria tampan membuka kedua matanya kala ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya sedari tadi. Mata _emerald_ yang terbuka dengan perlahan itu, memandang ke samping. Di sana sudah ada seorang gadis manis yang duduk di atas kursi roda sembari memegang beberapa gumpalan kertas yang ia buat, dari buku tebal yang ada di pangkuannya. Gadis itu tersenyum sesaat sebelum ia kembali melemparkan beberapa gumpalan kertas berbentuk bola itu pada sang pria.

"Hh, jangan membuang-buang kertas lagi, Cagalli. Kau lupa jika tukang kebun di sini sangat galak."

Gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama Cagalli itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan, "Biar saja."

Pria tampan itu lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di bangku panjang itu. Ia memandangi wajah Cagalli yang masih saja menebar senyuman.

"Kau ingin aku dimarahi Sahib lagi ya?"

Cagalli masih saja tersenyum lalu mengangguk, membuat pria di hadapannya mendesah pelan. Tapi senyum di wajah Cagalli mulai sirna saat ia menatap pria tampan di hadapannya sekarang ini sedang melirik jam tangannya, kemudian berjalan ke belakangnya. Cagalli melirik ke belakang untuk melihat wajah sang pria.

"Hh, kau pasti ingin membawaku masuk ke ruangan yang menyebalkan itu lagi."

Ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Cagalli, membuat pria itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sedikit sedih, "Jangan berucap seperti itu, Cagalli."

"Tapi, aku benci bila harus berada di ruangan itu, Athrun. Di sana sepi."

Athrun Zala atau lebih tepatnya Dokter Athrun, terlihat tersenyum sembari mendorong kursi roda Cagalli.

"Hei, bukankah ada Akatsuki yang menemanimu?"

"Athrun~"

"Ahaha, iya maaf, Cagalli. Aku tahu, pasti kau akan berkata-"

"Boneka tidak bisa bicara! Hh, biar aku saja yang mengatakannya."

Tawa Athrun pun terdengar di sekitar taman rumah sakit. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli dengan pelan sambil berjalan mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh Cagalli.

"Apa belum cukup aku menemanimu tadi?"

"Kau tidak menemaniku. Kau hanya tidur! Aku heran ada dokter santai sepertimu."

"Baiklah, akan aku temani kau di kamar."

"Tidak usah, aku yakin kau pasti akan langsung pergi begitu mengantarku kembali ke kamar."

Athrun menghela napas, "Hei, pasien di rumah sakit ini ada banyak, Cagalli."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu itu."

"Tapi tenang. Hari ini kau akan menjadi pasien yang akan mendapatkan pelayanan spesial dari Dokter Athrun."

Cagalli memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, "Ya, aku harap kau bisa mempertanggung jawabkan ucapanmu."

.

.

.

Athrun yang masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Cagalli hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajah cemberut Cagalli. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Cagalli yang sedang setengah terbaring di ranjang perawatan.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan berjanji jika tidak bisa menepatinya."

Athrun tertawa pelan dan menarik sebuah kursi yang berada di dekatnya, untuk duduk di dekat Cagalli, "Mengapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah jam 10 malam. Tak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Athrun menyentuh kening Cagalli.

Cagalli pun menepis tangan Athrun yang hendak menyentuh keningnya. Dipandanginya wajah tampan sang dokter, "Kau tahu, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan yang namanya janji."

Athrun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hm, ia tahu jika Cagalli sudah berkata demikian, itu tandanya Cagalli pasti akan memulai curhat nya yang tentu saja sudah sering ia perdengarkan pada Athrun.

"Karena?" namun, bukannya menghentikan, Athrun malah memancing Cagalli untuk menyanyikan kembali lagu lamanya. Bagi Athrun, hanya dengan ini Cagalli bisa melupakan kekesalannya pada Athrun sekaligus menghilangkan rasa sepinya yang kerap kali melandanya.

"Kau tahu, dulu ada seorang anak lelaki yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi meski menyebalkan, dia anak yang baik dan sangat menjunjung tinggi persahabatan. Aku masih ingat seperti apa wajah dan kelakuannya. Dia..."

.

.

.

18 May 2009

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang berlari menapaki jalan berbukit dengan penuh semangat. Senyum manis dan tawa terpancar dari wajah lugunya. Tangannya mencengkram erat sebuah kotak kecil persegi empat yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas berwarna hijau. Lagi-lagi senyum hangat terukir di wajahnya, mana kala ia melirik ke arah kado yang ada di tangannya. Rasanya hari ini, ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Tap...tap...tap...

Suara langkah kakinya terdengar begitu teratur. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai ke sebuah tempat penuh kenangan. Sebuah tempat dimana tawa, canda, keceriaan menemaninya. Sebuah tempat di mana ia sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama seseorang yang sangat berarti dihidupnya.

Tep...

"Hh...hh...hh," suara napas yang ngos-ngosan mengalun. Dengan langkah kaki yang pelan ia berjalan menghampiri sebuah pohon besar yang berada di atas bukit kota. Nampak ada sebuah tempat duduk yang melingkari pohon itu.

"Hh, mau merayakan ulang tahunku, Ahmed?" ucapnya yang menyentuh batang pohon itu.

Tangannya kemudian mengusap-usap batang pohon itu. Air mata mulai menggenang saat sorot mata amber-nya menatap sebuah ukiran nama di pohon itu. Ukiran dua nama insan yang pernah mengikat janji untuk selalu bersama.

_Ahmed - Cagalli_

_"Hei, apa kau tahu pohon ini dianggap keramat oleh penduduk sekitar?"_

"Ya, aku tahu."

_"Pohon ini, berbeda dari pohon lainnya. Terlihat dari daunnya yang berwarna putih. Kau tahu nama dari pohon ini?"_

"Ya, aku tahu."

_"Hehe, nama pohon ini, pohon Salju. Karena pohon ini memiliki daun seputih salju, dan pohon ini tak pernah tak berdaun meski dilalui oleh empat musim."_

Cagalli menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya masih setia berada di batang pohon besar itu.

_"Ayo, kita ukir nama kita di sini. Katanya jika mengukir nama di pohon Salju ini, maka kita tak akan pernah berpisah. Kita akan selalu bersama, layaknya dua buah es yang membeku. Kebersamaan kita akan abadi."_

Tes...

Tak disangka jika wajah Cagalli sudah dipenuhi linangan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tangannya yang mengusap batang pohon, bergerak ke kanan dan kiri kemudian mengepal. Ia sedih, sangat sedih. Mengingat kembali ucapan yang pernah terucap dari seseorang yang ia sayangi, membuat hatinya pilu.

"Kau berbohong, Ahmed. Kau bohong," ucap Cagalli sembari menggenggam erat kado kecil yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Kau berjanji akan terus bersamaku. Tapi... Mengapa kau tinggalkan aku? Hiks... Ahmed." Suara Cagalli terdengar sangat pilu.

Namun, di tengah-tengah kesedihannya yang meratapi kepergian Ahmed. Tiba-tiba terdengarlah sebuah suara dari sisi lain pohon itu.

Krek...

Cagalli segera menghapus air matanya dan langsung menuju sisi lain dari pohon itu. Di sana, sudah ada seorang pria berambut _brown _dan mata _lavender _nya yang memukau, yang mungkin pria ini seusia dengan Cagalli yang masih 16 tahun. Pria itu terlihat sedang memakan keripik kentang yang ada di dekatnya. Mata lavender itu lalu memandang sejenak ke arah Cagalli.

"Kau! Sejak kapan berada di sini?" tanya Cagalli dengan was-was, takut bila pria ini mendengar curahan hatinya.

Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali memakan keripik kentangnya, "Dari tadi," jawabnya singkat.

"K-kau mendengar-"

"Semuanya. Aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan."

Wajah Cagalli sontak memerah karena malu. Tak ia duga jika ada seseorang yang akan mendengar kesedihannya.

"A-"

"Kau ditinggal pergi pacarmu yang selingkuh?"

"Bodoh! Bukan pacar!" kesal Cagalli yang langsung duduk di bangku itu.

Pria itu pun menatap datar Cagalli, "Lalu?"

"Dia sahabatku, adikku, kakakku, saudaraku, kembaranku. Dia segalanya untukku."

"Lalu, kemana dia?" tanya pria itu sembari mengusap pelan belakang kepalanya.

Cagalli sempat tersenyum sedih sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, "Meninggal."

Wush...

Secara mendadak angin bertiup menggoyangkan dedaunan yang diterpanya. Membuat suasana menjadi hening di antara dua insan yang duduk di dekat pohon itu.

"Aa..." pria itu mencoba untuk mengajak bicara Cagalli yang terlihat sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

Tangannya terjulur hendak menyentuh bahu Cagalli, "Ma-"

"Tidak!"

"Eh?" pria berambut coklat itu tersentak melihat Cagalli yang tiba-tiba memandang ke depan dengan tangan terkepal, "Kau," ucapnya.

"Tidak boleh sedih."

"..."

"Aku tidak boleh sedih. Hh, maaf Ahmed. Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak bersedih di hari besar ini."

Pria itu mengambil sedikit jarak untuk menjauh dari Cagalli. Ia merasa aneh dan sedikit takut. Berpikir mungkin saja gadis pirang di sampingnya ini 'gila'. Terlihat dari kondisi emosinya yang tidak stabil. Tadi sedih, marah dan sekarang berbicara sendiri. Sungguh, ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di benak gadis ini.

Sekitar sejam mereka berdua berdiam diri tanpa ada obrolan, karena keduanya tenggelam dengan dunia masing-masing, di mana Cagalli tengah sibuk menatapi kado kecil yang ada di tangannya, dan pria di sebelahnya yang sedang makan keripik kentang.

Lalu sebuah alunan lagu _Mirror _dari Justin T, terdengar dari ponsel milik sang pria berwajah imut itu. Segera ia merogoh ponsel yang bersarang di saku blazer miliknya. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang melihat ke arah layar ponselnya. Setelah itu, ia membereskan bungkus keripik yang ada di dekatnya, memasukkan semua sampah itu ke dalam kantong plastik yang pada akhirnya ia masukkan juga ke dalam tas slempangnya, karena di tempat ini tidak ada tempat untuk membuang sampah. Pria itu melirik sejenak ke arah Cagalli yang masih diam -melamun- menatapi kotak berwarna hijau di tangannya.

Pria itu mendesah pelan sambil mengendikkan bahunya, dan beralih pada tas nya untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya dan tanpa ia sadari, sesuatu terjatuh dari tasnya saat ia mengambil kunci mobilnya. Pria itu pun segera pergi masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Selang beberapa menit pria itu pergi, barulah Cagalli tersadar dari lamunannya. Cagalli melirik ke sana ke mari mencari keberadaan pria yang tadinya duduk di sebelahnya. Namun ia tak menemukan pria itu. Hh, sudahlah! Cagalli pun berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi belum selangkah kakinya melangkah, sorot matanya menemukan sesuatu yang bersinar di bawah kakinya.

"Apa ini?" Cagalli berjongkok untuk memungut benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin perak.

Diperhatikannya cincin itu dengan seksama. Dan di sisi bagian dalam cincin itu, ia melihat sebuah ukiran nama yang mungkin saja nama pemilik cincin tersebut.

"Kira," Cagalli membaca ukiran nama di cincin itu. Ia langsung menatap ke depan.

.

.

.

10 June 2009

"Ouch!" Cagalli mengerang kesakitan begitu seseorang berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Mi-"

"Cagalli~ aku merindukanmu," ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat yang sedang memeluk erat Cagalli.

Sekitar lima menit ia pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mautnya pada Cagalli, "Hh, sudah berminggu kau tak masuk sekolah, Cagalli."

Cagalli tersenyum dan memukul pelan kepala sahabatnya, "Aku harus menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, Miri."

Miriallia tersenyum getir dan mengelus-elus pundak Cagalli. Dapat ia lihat perbedaan kondisi fisik Cagalli saat ini. Dibanding beberapa minggu yang lalu, Cagalli yang sekarang terlihat semakin kurus.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Miriallia sambil memandang Cagalli dengan cemas.

"Miri, aku baik-baik saja."

Cagalli mencoba meyakinkan Miriallia yang terus saja menunjukkan wajahnya yang cemas. Ia lalu segera menarik lengan Miriallia, menuntunnya untuk pergi ke kelas bersama-sama.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian semua selama aku tidak ada?"

Miriallia tertawa pelan dan memeluk erat lengan Cagalli, "Kami baik-baik saja, dan perlu kau tahu, ada murid baru. Ia pindahan dari PLANTs."

"Oh ya? Siapa dia?"

"Kau tahu, dia pria yang tampan. Sudah 2 minggu dia bersekolah di sini. Dan selama itu pula lah dia menjadi idola di sini."

"Setampan itu kah wajahnya?"

"Ahaha, tentu saja. Namanya ad-"

Bruk!

Miriallia termundur ke belakang ketika tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf." Pria itu meminta maaf pada Miriallia yang nampak sedang mengelus-elus batang hidungnya.

"Kira."

Pria yang dipanggil Kira itu spontan menoleh ke arah Cagalli, begitu ia mendengar gadis pirang ini memanggil namanya. Wajahnya menampakkan sedikit raut wajah yang bingung. Wau, bukankah ini gadis yang pernah ia anggap gila? Dari mana gadis ini tahu namanya?

"Kau?"

Cagalli lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah cincin perak. "Ini milikmu? Maaf, tapi aku menemukannya hari itu."

Kira sedikit terkejut melihat cincin pemberian orang tuanya yang ia kira telah hilang, ada pada gadis pirang di depannya kini.

"Kau menemukannya?"

"Ya, sepertinya kau telah menjatuhkannya."

Kira mengambil cincin perak itu dari tangan Cagalli lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih... Em,"

"Cagalli! Namanya Cagalli." Miriallia yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat suara dengan memperkenalkan Cagalli pada Kira, murid baru yang sudah 2 minggu ini menjadi teman sekelasnya.

"Ho, jadi namamu Cagalli. Baiklah, terima kasih." Kira berucap sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Cagalli, kemudian beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Miriallia yang sudah memasang wajah iri pada Cagalli.

.

.

.

11 June 2009

Cagalli memandang bosan wajah cemberut Miriallia. Ia lalu menghela napasnya, mau sampai kapan sahabatnya itu akan memasang wajah seperti itu setiap kali bertemu dengannya? Cagalli membalikkan tubuhnya lalu duduk dengan bersandarkan pagar yang berada di atas atap sekolah. Diliriknya Miriallia yang masih setia memandang ke arah lapangan sekolah.

"Hh, kau tahu. Aku bosan melihat wajah cemberutmu."

"..."

Cagalli menghela napas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tingkah sahabat yang ada di sebelahnya ini mampu membuatnya sedikit menggerutu. Tangannya langsung menarik-narik rok sekolah Miriallia.

"Miri~"

"..."

"Aaah, kau kenapa sih? Kau memasang wajah cemberut dan mengacuhkanku, hanya karena kejadian kemarin? Ckckck, yang benar saja! Kau pasti bercanda," ucap Cagalli dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

Namun Miriallia masih saja tak memberi respon atas ucapan Cagalli. Cagalli pun akhirnya jenuh dengan sikap Miriallia. Segera ia berdiri dan mendekati Miriallia.

"Mir-"

"Kena kau!" kejut Miriallia.

"Miri~"

"Ahaha, kau takut ya bila aku acuhkan?" tawa Miriallia.

Sedangkan Cagalli berbalik memasang wajah cemberut. Ditariknya kuping Miriallia, "Bodoh, kau mengerjaiku. Kau tau kan aku tak suka diacuhkan?"

"Aah iya maaf...maaf. Habisnya aku masih rindu padamu. Dan aku juga sudah lama tidak mengusilimu."

"Ya, ya. Terima kasih atas kejahilannya, Nona."

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama. Tapi, tak lama tawa mereka berdua serempak berhenti begitu melihat pintu yang ada di atap sekolah terbuka. Di pintu itu sudah tampak seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah Kira. Kira sempat terdiam melihat Cagalli dan Miriallia.

"Wow, sang idola datang." bisik Miriallia yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan aneh dari Cagalli.

Miriallia lalu berjalan menghampiri Kira yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Kira, mengapa diam saja? Ayo kemari," ajak Miriallia yang sudah menarik tangan Kira, membawa menuju ke arah Cagalli.

"Miri~" ucap Cagalli yang menatap Miriallia seolah-olah dengan pandangan sebal, karena sudah menarik Kira untuk bergabung.

Tapi, yang namanya sudah sifat Miriallia, semakin sebal Cagalli maka semakin gencar ia untuk lebih menjahilinya. Miriallia secara tiba-tiba melirik jam tangannya.

"Wah, aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan Tolle sebelum jam istirahat berakhir. Aku pergi dulu ya. Kalian silahkan berbicara." Miriallia langsung ngacir begitu saja tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Cagalli untuk mengomel.

Brak!

Pintu tertutup. Miriallia sudah pergi. Kini tinggalah dua makhluk yang berbeda _gender _itu. Mereka berdua terlihat berdiam-diaman. Karena sebenarnya jika berbicara, mereka tak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan. Meski kemarin sudah pernah berbicara.

10 menit pun berlalu. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda untuk berkomunikasi. Namun, Kira yang nampaknya sudah bosan, akhirnya mulai membuka peluang untuk berkomunikasi dengan Cagalli.

"Hei," panggil Kira yang duduk di sebelah Cagalli.

"Hm," jawab Cagalli dengan singkat, tanpa menoleh ke arah Kira.

"Jika boleh aku katakan, kalau jam istirahat sudah habis. Kau tak ingin kembali ke kelas?"

"..."

"Hei."

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke kelas. Dan, panggil aku Cagalli. Namaku bukan hei," gerutu Cagalli.

Hal ini membuat Kira tertawa pelan. Ya ampun gadis pirang di sampingnya sepertinya lucu.

"Baiklah, Cagalli."

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua berdiam-diaman selama lima menit.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin kembali ke kelas?" tanya Cagalli yang melirik ke arah Kira.

Kira pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Cagalli. Ia tersenyum sesaat, "Tidak, aku tidak ingin kembali ke kelas. Dan juga, namaku Kira, bukan hei."

Cagalli sontak tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Kira yang terkesan mengikuti gaya bicaranya tadi. Sama halnya dengan Kira yang sudah tersenyum melihat Cagalli tertawa.

"Cagalli, waktu itu sedang apa kau di tempat itu?" tanya Kira.

Cagalli menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Kira, ada sebuah senyum kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajahnya, "Aku sedang mengunjungi tempat kenangan."

"Ah, lalu siapa dengan seseorang yang kau tangisi?"

"Hh, bukankah sudah aku katakan padamu, jika dia itu adalah sahabat-"

"Kakak, adik, saudara, kembaran. Dia segalanya untukmu," ucap Kira yang memotong ucapan Cagalli.

Cagalli hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar Kira. "Tepat sekali," ucapnya.

"Dia meninggal?"

"Hm, dia meninggal karena penyakit jantungnya."

"Hm, begitu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kotak kecil yang kau bawa hari itu?"

"Oh itu, karena aku ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunku bersamanya." Cagalli tertawa pelan.

Lagi-lagi Kira melirik ke arah Cagalli, "Ulang tahun?"

"Hm," Cagalli mengangguk, "18 Mei adalah hari ulang tahunku."

Sebuah senyuman kembali terkembang di wajah Kira, "Kalau begitu, di hari ulang tahunmu yang berikutnya, ayo kita rayakan bersama."

Cagalli sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Kira yang langsung saja mengajaknya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang berikutnya. Mengapa pria ini tiba-tiba saja...

"Merayakan bersama?" tanya Cagalli.

Kira mengangguk, "Sekalian saja kita bertukar kado."

"Mengapa-"

"18 mei."

"..."

Kira memandang Cagalli dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum manis, "Juga hari ulang tahunku."

_Sejak saat itu... Kami mulai menjalin persahabatan. Persahabatan yang indah. Kira selalu ada untukku. Dia sangat baik, meski terkadang menjahiliku. Bahkan aku pernah dibuatnya menangis tak karuan, meski aku tahu kejahilannya itu adalah bentuk kasih sayangnya terhadapku. _

_Berbulan-bulan kami bersahabat, mengukir kisah penuh bahagia. Senyumnya dan perlakuan baiknya, membuatku begitu berarti. Kira benar-benar menjadikanku sahabat terbaik di hidupnya._

_Tapi... Entah mengapa suatu hari aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dari sikap Kira. Entah apa yang membuatnya sedikit berubah. _

_Tapi sikapnya itu membuatku sedikit cemas dan bingung. Kemana hilangnya senyum tulus yang selalu ia berikan padaku? Hanya ada senyum kesedihan setiap kali ia melihatku. Dan kini ia juga terlihat begitu berhati-hati padaku. Bahkan, kejahilannya pun sudah hilang entah kemana. Tak pernah kutahu penyebab pasti perubahan sikapnya, tapi sedikit kutahu, bila perubahan sikapnya pasti berkaitan dengan diriku._

.

.

.

15 May 2010

Cagalli tak bisa menahan kekesalannya ketika Kira secara mendadak menutup matanya dengan menggunakan sehelai kain berwarna hitam pekat. Cagalli awalnya sangat bingung. Ada apa gerangan? Ingin ia membuka kain yang menutup matanya tersebut, namun karena peringatan yang diberikan oleh Kira, membuatnya harus bersabar dengan hal ini.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Cagalli yang merasa sudah tak sabaran ingin membuka penutup mata yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Ssssttt, ikut saja," ucap Kira sembari menuntun Cagalli menuju ke sebuah tempat.

Sekitar beberapa menit berjalan, Kira akhirnya berhenti dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Cagalli.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membuka matamu."

Mendapat perintah seperti itu, lantas Cagalli dengan cepat membuka kain yang menutupi matanya. Berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan matanya. Melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Hanya raut wajah bingung yang bisa ia pancarkan.

"Tempat ini... Pohon Salju?" liriknya pada Kira yang sudah menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Kira lalu menyingkir sedikit dari hadapan Cagalli, "Mau melihat apa itu?" tunjuknya pada batang pohon besar itu.

Cagalli menatapnya bingung, sedikit mengendikkan bahunya, Cagalli mulai berjalan mendekati pohon Salju. Diperhatikannya setiap goresan alami yang ada di pohon itu. Ia mulai tersenyum begitu ia melihat ukiran namanya dan sahabat lamanya, Ahmed, masih terukir jelas di pohon itu.

"Apa yang harus kulihat?" tanya Cagalli yang membalikkan badannya menghadap Kira.

Kira menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli, "Kau bisa melihat ke sisi lain pohon itu."

Cagalli mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan menuju sisi lain pohon Salju. Seketika matanya membulat begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tangannya terjulur ke depan, menyentuh ukiran-ukiran yang dibuat Kira di batang pohon itu.

"Kau yang membuat ini?" tanyanya yang terus saja mengusap-usap ukiran tersebut.

"Ya begitulah. Kau suka?"

Cagalli tidak menjawab. Kini matanya terasa panas dan mulai digenangi oleh air matanya yang mendesak ingin keluar. Hanya karena sebuah ukiran sederhana membuatnya begitu terharu saking senangnya.

_Kira - Cagalli_

_18 May_

_"Believe"_

"_Believe._" pandangan mata Cagalli mendadak sayu dan senyumnya terlukis indah di wajahnya.

"Cagalli," Kira berjalan mendekati sahabatnya. Dipandanginya wajah Cagalli dengan serius, "Aku tidak akan pernah berjanji untuk bisa terus bersamamu. Tapi... Meski begitu. Percayalah, bahwa aku akan selalu berusaha mengukir senyum dan tawa di wajahmu. Karena kau adalah sahabatku."

Cagalli merasa jika sebentar lagi pertahanannya akan hancur. Air mata yang menggenang sudah terlalu banyak.

"Mengapa kau mengukir nama di pohon Salju, jika kau tak akan pernah berjanji untuk terus bersamaku?"

"Jika janji seperti itu akan menyakitimu. Maka aku tak akan pernah mengucapkannya. Aku tak ingin janji, aku hanya ingin percaya. Kau tak perlu berjanji untuk bisa terus bersama dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi. Tapi yang kau perlukan hanya percaya... Percaya bahwa persahabatanmu akan selalu abadi."

Cagalli benar-benar merasa telah hancur. Pertahanannya untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Kira telah musnah. Kata-kata yang indah dan menyentuh. Benar! Kira mungkin saja benar. Kita tak memerlukan janji untuk terus bersama. Kita hanya perlu percaya.

"Bodoh! Sebagai sahabat yang baik dan jahil, kau terlalu banyak bicara. Untuk apa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Cagalli mengusap seluruh air matanya yang keluar.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku hanya ingin berkata jujur padamu. Dan bukankah sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunmu? Anggap saja ini pidato menjelang hari besar seorang Cagalli Yula Athha."

Cagalli memukul bahu Kira begitu ia sudah berada tepat di depannya, "Bodoh." hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Dan tawa yang khas pun terdengar dari Kira. Ditatapnya Cagalli dengan sebuah senyuman. Sebuah senyuman yang tulus. Melihat senyuman itu, tentu membuat Cagalli merasa senang, sudah hampir 2 bulan ia tak melihat senyum tulus itu.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh dan menyebalkan, Kira."

.

.

.

Athrun yang sedari tadi mengelus-elus kepala Cagalli pun bergerak untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di pipinya. Sudah ia duga, jika Cagalli pasti akan menangis menjelang akhir kisah lamanya.

"Jadi?" tanya Athrun yang mengalihkan tangannya kembali menuju kepala Cagalli, usai mengusap air matanya.

Cagalli menunduk sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Athrun, "Hari itu menjadi pertemuan terakhir kami. Kau tahu, di hari itu. Ia sempat bertanya padaku, apa yang aku inginkan. Aku menjawab dengan berkata bahwa ia sudah mengetahuinya. Kemudian, ia pun berkata padaku jika lusa adalah hari pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah. Ia ingin aku hadir, karena jika ia menang. Maka medali emas yang ia raih akan menjadi kado yang ia beri di hari ulang tahunku."

Athrun kembali menghapus air mata Cagalli. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Cagalli yang juga tersenyum meski dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tapi, nyatanya aku tak bisa hadir di pertandingannya. Karena secara mendadak penyakit jantung yang sejak lama kuderita menyerang tubuhku. Aku merasa akan mati saat itu. Anehnya, aku tak juga mati. Secara ajaib penyakit jantung yang menyiksaku seakan sirna, meski pada akhirnya aku kembali diserang oleh penyakit itu untuk kedua kalinya."

"Kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Cagalli mengangguk, "Hm, sejak saat itu ia seakan menghilang. Bahkan di sekolah pun tidak ada yang mengungkit tentangnya. Seakan ia tak pernah ada. Seakan aku bersahabat dengan orang yang tak pernah eksis. Namun aku yakin, jika keberadaannya bukanlah sebuah ilusi."

Athrun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada Cagalli, di acak-acaknya rambut Cagalli dengan pelan. Lalu ia melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah hampir tengah malam, tidurlah." Athrun mengecup singkat puncak kepala Cagalli dan beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu untuk keluar.

"Athrun," panggil Cagalli, membuat Athrun berhenti sejenak dan menatapnya.

"Apa aku bisa sembuh tanpa melakukan transplantasi jantung?"

Athrun diam sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum dengan sangat tulus, "Aku tak akan pernah berjanji untuk berkata kau akan sembuh tanpa melakukan transplantasi jantung. Tapi aku percaya, jika kau pasti akan sembuh tanpa melakukannya. Baiklah, sudah malam. Tidurlah, Cagalli."

"Hm, terima kasih, Athrun. Selamat malam." Cagalli tersenyum melihat Athrun yang sudah menutup pintu kamar.

Masih dengan senyuman Cagalli menatap lurus ke atas langit-langit. Tangannya yang tertusuk selang infus, menyentuh dadanya secara perlahan.

"Aku tak akan pernah melakukan operasi itu, Kira. Tak akan pernah."

.

.

.

17 May 2010

Kira yang mendapat kabar jika Cagalli mengalami serangan jantung mendadak pergi meninggalkan klub sepakbola nya. Padahal hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja, tim mereka akan segera bertanding. Kira seakan tak perduli lagi dengan pertandingan itu. Ia mungkin akan gagal mendapatkan medali emas itu, dan ia harus mencari kado lain yang akan ia persembahkan pada Cagalli jika Cagalli sudah sembuh.

Kira yang sudah sampai di parkiran motor, tiba-tiba mendapatkan telepon dari Miriallia.

"Ya, Miri."

_"Kira, Cagalli sekarat. Dokter berkata tak ada harapan lagi untuknya agar bisa bertahan lama. Kira... Hiks... Jika saja Cagalli mendapatkan donor jantung."_

Tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut, Kira menutup ponselnya kemudian dengan segera memacu motornya. Air matanya berlinangan, memikirkan nasib sahabatnya yang mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama. Tangan Kira kontan memegangi dadanya sendiri, merasa sangat sesak karena ia tak rela jika Cagalli akan pergi. Ia tahu, jika hal ini akan terjadi. Sudah lama Kira mengetahui penyakit yang diderita Cagalli, makanya sejak ia tahu, ia berhenti mengusili Cagalli. Ia merubah perlakuannya, karena ia takut jika Cagalli akan sakit. Terlalu memikirkan Cagalli membuatnya tak fokus dalam berkendara, hingga akhirnya...

Tiiiiiiiiit

Prak!

.

.

.

_Di dunia ini... Hanya ada satu persahabatan yang abadi. Hanya ada satu sahabat sejati._

Kira merasa begitu hampa saat beberapa orang berlari berkumpul untuk membantu mengeluarkan kakinya yang terjepit oleh truk yang terbalik.

_Kau, telah membuktikan apa itu seorang sahabat sejati. _

"Tidak bisa, kakinya harus diamputasi sekarang juga." Ucap seorang dokter dengan tegas.

_Meski tak ada janji yang kau ucap, melainkan sebuah kepercayaan yang kau simpan. _

"Ibu," panggil Kira dengan pandangan sayu.

"Mengapa aku tak bisa merasakan kakiku? Aku ingin melihat Cagalli."

_Kau rela menderita asal aku bahagia. Kau rela menyimpan senyum bahagia disaat aku menangis. Dan kau rela memberikan hidupmu disaat kematian akan menghampiriku. _

"Ibu..." panggil Kira sekali lagi dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

_Kau tahu..._

Nyonya Caridad menangis menatap Kira yang tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan air mata, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

_Aku... Sebenarnya hanya menginginkan senyum tulus darimu... Senyum tulus yang dulu pernah hilang darimu._

Masih dengan senyuman, Kira menatap mantap ibunya dan mengangguk pelan.

_Dan aku tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu, meski di hari ulang tahunku sekalipun._

"Aku tak bisa memberikan medali untuknya, dan aku tak akan bisa tersenyum untuknya dalam keadaan seperti ini." Kira memandang ibunya dengan penuh air mata dan sebuah senyuman.

_Meski medali yang kau janjikan tak pernah datang, aku tak mengapa._

"Ibu, sampaikan maafku pada Cagalli."

_Dan kau sebenarnya tahu jelas apa yang aku inginkan._

"Dan katakan padanya untuk tidak menangis, meski aku telah gagal untuknya. Tapi aku ingin, senyum di wajahnya selalu ada."

_Tapi kau malah memberi lebih._

"Aku... Akan mendonorkan jantungku untuknya."

_Dengan mengorbankan dirimu untuk diriku. Akhirnya aku sadar, dengan hadiah apa yang kau inginkan... Kau ingin aku terus hidup dengan jantung yang kau berikan._

_Kira, terima kasih. Ini, adalah hadiah ulang tahun terindah yang akan selalu kujaga._

* * *

**END**

* * *

Membingungkan kah? Hh, maklumin saja ya, karena panda tiba-tiba mumet saat sudah ngetik setengah cerita T.T dan hasilnya, seperti ini.

Kurang sedih? Nampaknya mood untuk sedih panda lagi gak max -.-

dan, ooooh,, asdfghjkl! Ini hari ulang tahun the twins kok malah bikin fic mengenaskan begini, -.-'' mana Kira nya mati pula #ikutdonorjantung.

Tapi, sebenarnya ada 1 hal yg bikin panda akhirnya buat fic seperti ini. Karena salut banget ama sikap Kira ke Caga. Dan sedikit pundung ma Caga, karena nasib panda sama dengan Caga #kokcurhat ckckck -.-''

oh ya, awalnya mau bikin jadi romance, tapi karena twins adalah OC gundam paling berharga di hati panda. Dan karena Caga hanya milik abang Athrun, jadi panda putuskan jadi friendship :)

tak perlu berbanyak ketik... Terimakasih pada semua yg baca dan review...

Otanjoubi omedetooo Kira-Cagalli! :)


End file.
